Midorikusa Emerald
Midorikusa Emerald is one of the main Cures from Sky Pretty Cure and Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. Emerald is a gentle and pretty smart young girl who is a really good friend. She cares for others more than for herself sometimes. Adding to that she can keep secrets pretty well. Though she hates changes and usually doesn't know in situations she isn't familiar with, she always does her best. Besides all of that, Emerald also loves sport, especially soccer, what she plays in her freetime for Shiro Private Middle School's girls team. Her catchphrase is . Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of naturality and wind. She represents the green color. Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Name:' Emerald Midorikusa *'Japanese:' 緑草エメラルド *'Birthday:' May 1st *'Birthplace:' Feather-Castletown *'Zodiac:' Taurus *'Height:' 164 cm *'Weight:' 67 kg *'Blood Type:' AB *'Species:' Human *'Personal Quote:' Pure nature~ *'Habit(s):' *'Favorite...' **'Food:' **'Color:' **'Music:' Fears *Emerald has claustrophobia. Dreams *Emerald wants to be a florist. Skills - Studying= *Emerald is a good student. *She is the second smartest student out of her class. - Other= TBA }} General Information Personality Emerald is a gentle and pretty smart young girl who is a really good friend. She cares for others more than for herself sometimes. Adding to that she can keep secrets pretty well. Though she hates changes and usually doesn't know in situations she isn't familiar with, she always does her best. Besides all of that, Emerald also loves sport, especially soccer, what she plays in her freetime for Shiro Private Middle School's girls team. Clothing Style - School and Sport= In school, Emerald has to wear the Shiro Private Middle School's uniform for girls. The summer uniform consists of a yellow sweater vest with a white short sleeved shirt underneath. The uniform also includes a checked dark yellow skirt, grey stockings and brown shoes. The winter uniform consists of a dark yellow blazer with a white whirt underneath. The skirt, as well as the stockings and the shoes, are the same as the summer uniform's. When playing soccer, Emerald wears a light blue, short sleeved top and dark blue shorts that have two light blue stripes on the left site of them. She wears light blue shoes and black socks. Her hair is tied into a pony tail. - Pretty Cure= As Cure Cyan, her hair becomes a green color and longer. Her eyes also turn to lighter green. Her outfit has puffy sleeves and a pointed collar, similar to Cure Dream from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. She wears a green dress with a dark green belt and her skirt has a frilly layer under it. She wears dark green arm warmers and short boots with turquoise folds at the top. She carries her commune at the left side of her belt. When transforming as Alice into Cure Cyan, her outfit almost stays the same, but her puffy sleeves resemble Alice's. Also her boots reach to her knees, are brown and have a cyan colored ribbon on each. A small part of her hair is tied into a small pony tail on the back of her head. The pony tail is held by a pink bow. - Other= On the cover of the second DVD volume, Emerald wears a long sleeved, light green top that goes over her hips. She wears a balck jeans that goes to her knees and white books. She wears a green hair clip in her hair. She also wears a dark red chocker and a dark red top under the green top. When Emerald transforms into Alice in Sky Pretty Cure 31, she wears a cyan blue dress with white puffy sleeves. She wears a white apron and brown boots that have grey ribbons on them. Emerald also wears a green bow in her hair and a pink bow at her chest. - Movie= In Holidays at Skyriver, Emerald wears a greenhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shades_of_green#Emerald colored, long top with blue jean shorts that end over the knees. She also wears black boots. In The Legend of the Rainbow Jewels, Emerald wears a moonlight greenhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Midnight_green dress that is one-sleeved. She wears a apricothttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apricot_(color) colored ribbon as a belt, tied into a little bow at the height of her hip. She wears white boots that reach to her knees. In A trip to Kamon!, Emerald wears a shoulder-free green pullover whose collar is dark green colored. She also wears a black skirt, which is mostly colored by the pullover Emerald wears. She wears grey, tied, sneakers. }} Relationships Family *'Midorikusa Tsubaki' - Emerald's older sister *'Midorikusa Sakura' - Emerald's mother. *'Midorikusa Isamu' - Emerald's father. Friends *'Aomizu Sapphire' & Shirosora Diamond - *'Akahane Ruby' - *'Green' - Emerald's Fairy partner. *'Mikanki Amber' - *'Kiishi Topaz' - Etymology - means Green, a reference to her alter ego as Cure Cyan, and her theme color, which is green. means Grass. Maybe a reference to her powers, which are also based on nature. - From the word for the green precious stone, which is the birthstone of May. The emerald supposedly imparts love to the bearer. The word is ultimately from Greek smaragdos.http://www.behindthename.com/name/emerald Cure Cyan - Her Cure alias comes from the name of a color and the given name Cyan. The English word meaning is "greenish blue", ultimately derived from Greek kyanos.http://www.behindthename.com/name/cyan Nicknames Emma - Emerald is called "Emma", actually "Ema", by FairySina. Emma is originally a short form of Germanic names that began with the element ermen meaning "whole" or "universal".http://www.behindthename.com/name/emma Emy - Another nickname of Emerald, given my FairySina. Pretty Cure Cure Cyan is Emerald's alter ego. She holds the power of nature and controls the winds. Cure Cyan is the Pretty Cure of the green rainbow and the partner of the guard of green color. Cyan is the only Cure in Sky Pretty Cure, that can use a defensive attack. Alone, Cure Cyan can perform Green Circle and Windy Mirror as her defensive attack. And later Crystal Breeze after getting her Heaven Crystal. Together with Cure Azure and Cure Whitney, they can use Cold Explosion. All Cures together can perform Rainbow Heart Hurricane and with their Crystals Rainbow Crystal Fantasy. In the sequel, Cure Cyan is able to use the attack Natural Green Tornado. Together with Cure Azure and Cure Whitney, they can use Moon Color Rainbow. Togehter with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Circle. And after getting the Color Palette they can use Magical Rainbow Finale. In the German dubs, Cyan introduces herself with "Der sanfte Wind der Natur! Cure Cyan!", which can be translated as "The soft wind of nature! Cure Cyan!". Weapons * - Cure Cyan's main attack item that she gains during her fairytale adventure. It allows her to use a powerful attack and can even use to reflect other attacks. Super Cure Cyan In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni soragawa, Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by Marcasite and Tanbaga, but thanks to the Royal Family, as well as the Miracle Lights, a special power is brought upon Pretty Cure, giving them a pair of small Angel wings and a tiara with their jewel. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Rainbow Crystal Fantasy to defeat Marcasite and Tanbaga. Pure Jewel Cyan is Cure Cyan's super form from Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~: Niji no hōseki no densetsu. Attacks - ~Rainbow Star~= *'Natural Green Tornado' - Cure Cyan's finsiher in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ - Sub Attacks= Cure Cyan used in The Final Sky Pretty Cure some sub attacks, these are: * - Cure Cyan creates a strong Wind to protect her friends and others from the enemy. * - Cure Cyan concentrates all her powers into her palm and strikes at the enemy. }} Transformations [[Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over!|'"Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over!"']] - Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Midorikusa Emerald to transform into Cure Cyan in Sky Pretty Cure. First, her Commune's screen changes from grey to green. Then, Emerald appears in front of a greenish tornado. Her body is covered by a white light. Then she jumps into the tornado and her hair becomes longer and lighter. She flies in the storm and her whole body appears to be covered in it. The breeze around her arms disappear and her arm warmers appear. Then her boots appear the same way. Her dress appears also the same way. After this, her eye color changes and her belt appears. At last, she puts her commune at her belt and does her Speech. "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle" - In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni soragawa, Emerald and her friends transformed into Super Pretty Cure by the power of the Miracle Jewel Lights. While transfroming, they used the transformation pharse "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle". Music As a main character, Emerald's voice actor, Hanazawa Kana has particated in several image songs for the character she voices: - Duet/Group Songs= *'♪ magical ♫' (Along with Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *'Rainbow Rose' (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *'living my dream' (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *'Niji Tenshi no Karaa' (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *'Forever Sky Pretty Cure ♥' (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya)}} Trivia *Emerald's birthday falls on May 1st while her star sign is Taurus. *Emerald is the first Sky Cure to use Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over!. *Cure Cyan is the first green Cure having a 'normal' hair style. *Emerald shows similarities with Midorikawa Nao: **Both of their last names start with . **Both are green Cures. **Both like playing soccer and are good at it. **Both hold the power of wind. **Both have dark hair in civilian. (Emerald has black hair, Nao dark green). **Both of their hair turn brigher after transformation. **Both are best friend with the blue Cure (and white in Emerald's case). *Emerald shows similarities with Akimoto Komachi: **Both are green Cures. **Both are best friend with the blue Cure (and white in Emerald's case). **Both are very smart. **Both have an older sister. **Both have powers related to nature (Mint controls plants; Cyan holds the element of nature). **Cure Mint's attack is called [http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Emerald_Saucer Emerald Saucer], which is Emerald's name. **Both have defense attacks. *Cyan is the third Cure to controll the power of wind after Cure Windy and Cure March and followed by Cure Princess. **Cyan is the second green Cure to controll wind after Cure March. Gallery Links *''Midorikusa Emerald / Kimidori Emerald'' *''Midorikusa Emerald / HaSky'' References Category:User:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Females Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Character Category:Fairy Main Cures Category:FairyCures Category:Wind using Cures